


perfect in the nine-nine

by icetowns



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icetowns/pseuds/icetowns
Summary: Gina and Rosa notice Amy’s strange behavior, so the both of them, alongside Terry, decide to investigate.





	perfect in the nine-nine

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is, once again, based on another headcannon by my friend hales (@peraltiagos99 on twitter and insta). she’s a creative genius when it come sto b99, plus she makes AMAZING edits and is an all around great person.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this?

Gina walked into the breakroom to see Terry and Rosa both inside, Rosa seated and drinking coffee, and Terry making some.  
“Hey Gina,” Terry greeted her. “How’s your day so far?”  
“It’s going just like every other day.” Gina began. “Just looking, making observations.”  
“What have you seen?” Rosa asked her.  
“Something is definitely off with Amy.” Gina replied.  
“Yeah, there seriously is.” Rosa agreed.  
“I don’t see anything different.” Terry said to them.  
“She isn’t talking to anyone, she isn’t drinking any coffee, and she’s avoiding Hitchcock and Scully’s desks.” Gina said to him.  
“Who doesn’t avoid Hitchcock and Scully’s desks?” Terry said, trying to justify Amy’s actions. “She might just be cutting down on coffee, and maybe she’s just focusing on her work.”  
“She hasn’t asked to speak to Captain Holt all day.” Gina added. “Not once.”  
“Oh, something’s wrong with Santiago.” Terry finally agreed.  
“Guys, look!” Gina said, pointing to Amy walking back into the bullpen. “She just came back from the bathroom! I bet we could find something!”  
“Are we sure we should be doing that?” Terry asked.  
“Let’s go look.” Rosa said, getting up and following Gina to the restroom. Terry followed, but he stopped before going in.  
“You guys tell me out here.” Terry said. “I don’t want to be the one looking through her personal life. That’s on you.”  
With that, Gina and Rosa went in. They start looking at trash cans until something catches Rosa’s eye.  
“Gina, look.” She said to her. Gina walked over as Rosa reached in and grabbed the item. “A pregnancy test.” She leaned down and grabbed the rest of them. “Seven of them, actually.” She looked at them. “All positive.”  
“So she’s pregnant.” Gina replied. “It all makes sense now.” Gina paused, a sense of pride washing over her. “I guess I count as a detective now.”  
Rosa rolled her eyes, smiling slightly at her comment.  
“You stay here, let me tell Terry and then we’ll come up with a plan to bust Amy.” Rosa said.  
“So we’re busting her now?” Gina asked. “I like that.”  
Rosa walked out and met Terry.  
“So?” He asked.  
“We found positive pregnancy tests.” She replied. “Seven, so we know for sure it’s Amy.”  
“Wow, that’s amazing!” Terry replied with a smile.  
“Now let’s bust her.” Gina said.

“Amy’s headed your way.” Terry let them know through a walkie talkie.  
When the bathroom door opened, Gina and Rosa swung the stall doors open, and Amy quickly turned to face them.  
“What’s going on?” She asked.  
“We know your secret, Amy.” Rosa said.  
“What?”  
“How dare you keep something like this from Jake.” Gina added. “He’s going to flip out. You should be ashamed.”  
“Oh God…” Amy said. “Don’t tell him. He’ll be so mad.”  
“Oh, Amy, honey, no, he won’t.” Gina said to her, walking up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. “This is great. It’s a blessing. He’ll love this.” A confused Amy looked over Gina toward Rosa, trying to see if she could get an explanation.  
“Santiago, Jake will love that baby more than he loves you and Die Hard combined.” Rosa said to her. Amy was still confused. She pushed herself out of Gina’s grasp.  
“Wait, wait,” She had no idea what they were talking about. “What baby? I’m not preg—”  
They both hold up each of the pregnancy tests.  
“We found these in the trash.” Gina said to her.  
Amy’s jaw dropped, and she leaned over the sink, totally shocked.  
“Oh my God…” She whispered in disbelief. “I’m pregnant.”  
“Wait, you didn’t know?” Rosa asked her. “Then What are all of these about?”  
“I thought my period was late so I took them, but before the timer went off, I just assumed it was because I’ve been drinking too much coffee.” Amy replied, turning toward the both of them. “I’m pregnant…”  
“Amy, hold on, then why’d you say Jake would be mad?” Gina asked her.  
“I accidentally broke his Die Hard 5 DVD, and I didn’t want him to know.” Amy replied.  
“Oh, you’re screwed.” Rosa said to her.  
Amy turned her head toward her quickly. “What, the DVD or the baby?”  
“Obviously the DVD, Amy.” Gina replied. “The baby is the best thing to ever happen to the two of you, you have to tell Jake!” Amy looked back at the pregnancy tests, nodding at Gina’s statement.  
Then Terry finally decided to barge in, a little bit late.  
“Amy, how dare you keep this from Jake!” Terry said. “He would love this, you have to tell him!”  
“Sarge,” Rosa interrupted him. “She didn’t know, she left them and didn’t look back at them. She’s telling Jake as soon as he gets back.”  
“Terry!” Amy said, turning to face him with a smile on her face. “I’m pregnant!” Terry cheers.  
“My work kids are having their own kids!”  
“Guys, I think I can hear Charles’ disgusting, rat-like voice.” Gina said to them.  
“Come on, you don’t have to say all that.”  
“Oh Amy, honey, when it comes to Charles, I do.” Gina said, justifying her actions. “Anyway, they’re in the precinct.”  
Amy took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom, her eyes landing on Jake and her pace picking up with each step she gets closer to him.  
Jake and Charles were both looking over a case, just like any other day… except this was different. This wasn’t any other day; everyone, especially Jake and Amy, would remember this.  
Amy called everyone into the bullpen; a few cops stepped out of the breakroom, some from the briefing room, and Captain Holt walked out of his office, all directing their attention to Amy.  
“If you guys don’t mind, I just have an amazing present to give to Jake.” Amy said to the crowd.  
“Oh, a gift!” Jake cheered. “What is it?” He paused, smiling. “Are the Mets here?!”  
“No, babe, this is better than the Mets.” Amy smiled. Jake turned to Charles, lagging Amy’s statement off. “Well, Amy, nothing is better than the Mets—” He turned back around to see Amy holding something somewhat familiar to him; he immediately knew what was going on.  
“I-Is it positive?” Jake asked, stuttering slightly. Amy nodded nervously.  
Before Jake even knew it, he was crying. He hugged Amy, picking her up off the ground, and Amy’s wrapped her legs around him, hugging him as tightly as she possibly could.  
“We’re having a baby!” Jake cheered as he put Amy down. She smiled at him, crying too.  
“We are!”  
“We’re having a baby!” Charles cheered, repeating after Jake.  
It was all perfect in that moment; well, not actually perfect, but perfect in the Nine-Nine’s own way. Hitchcock walked in late, and genuinely thought Jake and Amy were celebrating getting a divorce, which to the other’s made no sense, but it’s Hitchcock, so it was to be expected.  
Terry was smiling, continuing to talk about his babies having babies of their own.  
Then Holt walked up to the couple, and they readied themselves for a robotic speech. However, that wasn’t what they got.  
Holt seemed to have tears in his eyes, which shook Jake to his core. Holt was showing human emotions. This was wild.  
“You are actually pregnant, Santiago?” He asked her.  
“Yes, sir.” She replied to him, trying to compose herself in front of the Captain. “I took seven pregnancy tests and every single one was positive.”  
They stood smiling for a second, and then Captain Holt joined Charles in chanting, “we’re having a baby!”  
Jake looked back at Amy, whispering that same phrase to her, smiling.  
All was perfect in the Nine-Nine.


End file.
